


The Lens must be crazy

by Notsalony



Category: Freedom Fighters: The Ray, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BarrRay, BartRay, Blowjobs, CaptainIce, CaptainRay, CitizenBart, CitizenIce, CitizenRay - Freeform, ColdBart, ColdRay - Freeform, Complete, Embarrassment, Finished, FlashBart, FlashRay, Group Sex, Humiliation, IceCubed, IceSquared, M/M, Masturbation, Meta Powers in Sex, Meta Sex, Multi, One Off, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Public Sex, Threesomes, coldflash - Freeform, done, meta powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Barry and Len take Leo and Ray out on a double(s) date that doesn’t quite go the way they planned.





	The Lens must be crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Public Enemy, Undercover Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036080) by [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1). 



> Merry Christmas
> 
> Important tag info: (so not in order of appearance)
> 
> ColdFlash: Earth 1 Leonard Snart / Earth 1 Barry Allen  
> ColdRay: Earth X Leo Snart / Earth 1 Ray Terrill  
> CitizenBart: Earth 2 Lenny Snart / Earth 2 Bartholomew Allen  
> FlashBart: Earth 1 Barry Allen / Earth 2 Bartholomew Allen  
> ColdBart: Earth 1 Leonard Snart / Earth 2 Bartholomew Allen  
> IceSquared: Earth 1 Leonard Snart / Earth 2 Lenny Snart  
> IceCubed: Earth 1 Leonard Snart / Earth 2 Lenny Snart / Earth X Leo Snart  
> CitizenIce: Earth 2 Lenny Snart / Earth X Leo Snart  
> CaptainIce: Earth 1 Leonard Snart / Earth X Leo Snart   
> FlashRay: Earth 1 Barry Allen / Earth 1 Ray Terrill  
> BartRay: Earth 2 Bartholomew Allen / Earth 1 Ray Terrill  
> CitizenRay: Earth 2 Lenny Snart / Earth 1 Ray Terrill  
> CaptainRay: Earth 1 Leonard Snart / Earth 1 Ray Terrill  
> BarrRay: Earth 1 Barry Allen / Earth 2 Bartholomew Allen / Earth 1 Ray Terrill

“How did I let you talk me into this?” Len sighed as he sat down at the table for dinner.   
  
“Because I asked.” Barry smiled softly.   
  
“Right…” Len gave him a look that said all too well that he wanted no part of being here.   
  
“Len.” Barry countered.   
  
“I’m with him.” Citizen cold and his Barry from Earth 2 sat there in his powder blue suit with his arms crossed.   
  
“Lenny…” Bartholomew sighed.   
  
“I asked them to set this up.” Leo smiled, his fur lined suit hugging his body as he moved next to Ray who was in a nice suit as well.   
  
“Why?” Lenny frowned.   
  
“Because I wanted to meet my other selves and see how we turned out.” He shrugged.   
  
“It’s not the only reason…” Ray blushed.   
  
“What’s he talking about?” Len turned to Barry who blushed.   
  
“Yeah…” Lenny looked at his Barry.  “Bart.”   
  
“I… well you know how much fun we had when we…. With them…” His eyes shyly locked with his Lenny before darting to look at their doubles.   
  
“Yeah.” Lenny bristled.   
  
“I wanted to join the group.” Ray blushed furiously.   
  
“Is that what this is about?” Lenny relaxed.   
  
“You’re willing to share?” Len looked at him.   
  
“We shared pretty well together.”   
  
“But the question is, can you share with me?” Leo sat down.   
  
“You have a plan?” Len arched his brow as he sat next to Barry who was sitting next to Lenny.  They’d arranged themselves so that no one was next to their double and their partners were between them.   
  
“How about a game of musical blowjobs?” Leo smirked as the other two sat there wide eyed.   
  
“Who goes first and with whom?” Bart was the one who asked, loosening his tie as they sat there at the table looking at one another.  Their waiter blushed as he handed out the menus.   
  
“You guys look so alike…” He blinked.   
  
“Triplets.” Len answered, gesturing to his duplicates.   
  
“Twins.” Barry responded in kind.   
  
“Lucky?” Ray smiled.  The waiter just blinked and walked away confused as he felt he’d missed something.   
  
“To answer your question, I’m thinking we start with the me’s getting blown by first our partners, and then your group rotates to your left, sucking a new cock, and then rotate again to your left sucking another new cock.  And if we don’t finish in that mouth you keep going till we do.”   
  
“oh my.” Bart mopped up his forehead with a handkerchief from his pocket.   
  
“You game?” Len turned to Barry.   
  
“To get my lips around your cock… sure.” Barry put his hand under the table and held Len’s crotch.  “I’m always up for that.”   
  
“And you?” Lenny turned to Bart.   
  
“I think so.” He licked his lips.  “I like g-going down on you… and it feels naughty to do it in public.” He felt his face flush.   
  
“Okay, we’re on board.”   
  
“What about you?” Len looked at Ray.   
  
“I’ve been teaching him some of the… more salacious things our world came up with.  They never had the summer of love on Earth X.”   
  
“Wow.” Barry looked at Leo.  “Is it bad I’m envious of some of the things he’s getting to experience for the first time?”   
  
“Remind me to bring back the revised edition of the Kama Sutra from the year 3000.  It’s got a few chapters dedicated to meta sex.” Len nibbled on Barry’s ear.    
  
“Len….” Barry whined.   
  
“So do we have an agreement gentlemen?” Leo smirked.   
  
“Yes.” Len smiled, his hand on Barry’s shoulder as he helped guide him under the table.  Barry ducked under the table and crouched there for a moment, glancing at the other two who were already moving between their men’s legs slowly.  They looked at him and blushed.  He nodded before groping his lover’s already hardening cock through the suit pants.  Unzipping the fly slowly as he held onto that firm slab of meat beneath, he worked it through the pants till he had Len’s pants undone enough to pull him through the opening.  Long and hard he came out into the open and Barry held him at an angle to better get him into his mouth with the table in the way.  He’d gotten better at doing this under a table without bumping his head, something the other two clearly hadn’t been practicing as he heard what sounded like Bart bumping the table.  Barry was taking about half of Len into his throat when he heard the startled voice of the waiter.   
  
“Uh… where’d the other guys go?  Do they not want to eat anything?”   
  
“Don’t worry they’re having a meat lover’s paradise.” Leo smiled.   
  
“What?” The waiter frowned at him.   
  
“They’re being served their sausage of choice right now.” Len smirked.  The table moving slightly when one of the men under it hit it once again, followed by a glance at the direction it came from.   
  
“Why’d you…” The waiter’s eyes went wide as he realized what was going on.   
  
“You okay kid?” Lenny asked as he reached under the table.  There was a long slurping noise that ended in a dirty pop that made the waiter have to put the extra menus in front of himself before a voice came from under the table.   
  
“Yeah.  I’m just… we don’t do this with tables above me very often.  Barry’s better at this than me.”  Another equally long slurp before a similar pop and a similar voice spoke.   
  
“You’ll get the knack of it, you just need to take the base and bend him down lower so you don’t have to go up so much.”   
  
“How come he’s not having that trouble?” The first voice asked.   
  
“We had to learn to be discrete back home.” Leo answered with a knowing smirk at the waiter who blushed furiously now.  “But I think as for what we’d like… I think I’ll let Len order for me.  I’m not familiar with your _local_ quizine.”   
  
“We’ll have the rib platters.  And a hot coco.” Len glanced over the menu.   
  
“Order me extra Len…” Barry spoke before swallowing around something that sounded quite massive.   
  
“Mine’s a hungry boy… might make that nine orders of ribs.  Can’t have the boys the only ones to have their lips around a long hard slab of meat can we.” Len looked to the others before handing the menus to the waiter who quietly excused himself.   
  
“Why coco?” Leo frowned.   
  
“Long standing tradition.” Len smiled.  “Plus a little temperature play never hurt anyone.” He glanced at his counterpart to his left.   
  
“I can ice the water for a cooling effect…” He glance around, taking his glass and looking right at Leo as he blew across it, the glass covering in a light dusting of frost as the liquid inside super chilled as did the glass.  He sat it down carefully.   
  
“Something tells me you two play around with temperatures a lot more than we do.” Leo smiled.  “Never really had the resources to really play around like that.”   
  
“So what do you do for fun?” Len raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Well I’ve seen a speedster vibrate their hands before… I can imagine the fun you have.  And your ice powers remind me of a friend back home who enjoyed herself with those powers.  But my boy… everything that comes out of him glows.”   
  
“Wait… seriously?” Lenny’s eyes went wide.   
  
“And anything it touches glows for a long while afterwards.” Leo smiled softly.  “Always a fun thing to discover when you take a couple shots to the face the first time and wipe it all up only to walk into a meeting of top officials in the resistance with glowing splotches on your face.” There was a choking noise under the table in front of him.  “And then I opened my mouth and nearly blinded them with my thousand watt mouth at the time.”   
  
“The sheer humiliation value of that alone…” Len carded his hand through Barry’s hair under the table.   
  
“Oh you don’t know the half of it…” Leo rolled up his sleeve slightly to reveal bare skin, where Len’s own tattoo had poked out from his sleeve, only for light from the fixture above them to touch it and designs to start glowing across his skin.  “Turns out if you mix his semen with anything… it retains that glowing property when exposed to light.” Leo smirked.   
  
“Glow in the dark tattoos?” Lenny arched a brow.   
  
“Full body glow in the dark tattoos.  Makes it more interesting when I take off my clothes…” Leo shrugged, he paused.  “Switching time.” Three long slow slurps and some shuffling later they were ready to start a new pairing.  Barry went and took a hold of the chilled cock of Lenny, while Bart went and took Leo’s cock into his hand; Ray was weighing Len’s cock in his hand before popping it into his mouth.   
  
“Shit.” Leo gasped.  “I see what you mean about cold play.” He panted, Bart’s mouth colder then Ray’s had been after sucking on Lenny’s cock.   
  
“Just wait till the coco gets here.” Len smirked as he reached under the table and stroked Ray’s cheek.  He had to admit, the boy wasn’t bad looking, actually really hot.  And there was just something about those ears that made him want to hold on for dear life.  He looked up at Leo who nodded.  He must feel this all the time they’re together.  Len glanced over at Lenny who was swearing under his breath.  Barry must have started vibrating his throat.   
  
“How’s the new guy doing?” Lenny tried to control his breathing.   
  
“Very well.  He clearly knows his way around our cock.” He smiled down at Ray who blushed as he worked more and more of Len into his throat.   
  
“Y-your coco…” The waiter blushed as he began to hand them out.   
  
“Thanks.  I’m looking forwards to this.” Leo smiled as he sipped the concoction himself and enjoyed the warm rich taste before he passed the cup under the table, much to the waiter’s wide eyes.  Bart’s delicate hand came from under the table to hand the mug back before going down on Leo.  “Fuck….” Leo moaned.   
  
“Just perfect isn’t it?” Len smiled.   
  
“I can’t believe we let you talk us into this.” Lenny shivered.   
  
“Oh you like it and you know it.” Len swatted at him.   
  
“Gentlemen… please… FUCK… kid your mouth is amazing.” Leo lifted up the hem of the table cloth to look at Bart as his lips stretched around Leo’s cock and went almost to the root.   
  
“I… uh… fuck…” The waiter blushed and fled.   
  
“I wonder when our food will be here…” Len smirked.   
  
“Hopefully about the time we switch…” Lenny smirked.   
  
“Can’t wait to get me off your cock?” Barry asked as he pulled off.   
  
“Oh hell no.  I just… I want to watch his face when he realizes that you boys are trading off down there.”   
  
“Oh…” Barry stroked Lenny’s cock before licking it, a spark of lightning dancing from his tongue to the length of Lenny’s wet dick before he let out a moan and clenched his fists on the top of the table, his entire body covered in ice as he sat there panting.  “I think someone needs a time out…” Barry chuckled before going back to sucking on the ice cold cock as he vibrated his fingers and worked them behind Lenny’s balls.   
  
“shit…” Lenny tried to calm down, breathing through his nose till his skin looked like skin again and not carved ice.   
  
“Reminds me of why we’re not allowed to give each other blow jobs unless we’re in a sealed room anymore…” Leo smirked.   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“Oh I was doing that move with my tongue and pulling down on his balls…”   
  
“Classic move.” Len nodded.   
  
“And he was on edge… and the next thing I know I’m flying across the room in a flood of light as he’s bucking and cumming liquid light as wave after wave of light pours off of him.”   
  
“Why the sealed room though?” Lenny frowned.   
  
“Because it didn’t stop in just that room.  It kept going…” Leo smirked.   
  
“I kind of lit up the whole base…” Ray said from under the table, his blush starting to have a light all its own down there.  “It’s why they put our room in the basement.” He suckled the tip of Len’s cock to shut himself up.   
  
“That and the noise.” Leo added.   
  
“Noise?” Bart asked quietly.   
  
“I’m sure your Lenny has made you say things… you wouldn’t want others to hear.” Bart blushed at this and nodded.  “Seems to be a talent we all possess.”   
  
“Glad to see somethings are universal.” Len raised his coco in a salute to their sexual skills. The other cheered to the noisy slurping of their twinned meats.   
  
“now.” Lenny hissed and as the waiter approached with their trays, several waiters following him to help, there was a loud series of wet pops before shuffling under the table could be noticed and a new mouth was on each cock.  Bart was now on Len’s piece while Ray was sucking Lenny’s ice cold cock, Barry’s chilled mouth was now on Leo’s cock and the shocked open need on the waiters’ faces as they realized just what was going on under that table was priceless to Leo who smirked and thanked them for the meal.   
  
“I am going to have to leave a pretty big tip…”   
  
“Or let one of them sit in your seat.” Lenny smirked.   
  
“You want Bart’s lips around a stranger’s cock?” Len raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Point taken.”   
  
“Shit.” Leo cursed half under his breath as he gripped the table hard.   
  
“It’s that vibrating throat…” Len smirked.   
  
“And the spark of lightning…” Lenny nodded.   
  
“Or the fucking phasing tongue……” Leo’s eyes were near comically wide as he held on for dear life.   
  
“Phasing tongue… that’s a new one.” Len smirked.  “What’s it feel like?”   
  
“About like he’s licking the inside of me… it… fuck…” Leo bent over the table.  “Kid… you’re… you.. FUCK…” Leo threw his head back as he began to empty into Barry’s throat, the other two emptying into their respective partner’s throats as they watched Leo unload into Barry.   
  
“Shit.” Len panted leaning back.   
  
“That…. Yeah…” Lenny slumped back in his chair.   
  
“We’ll be out in a minute….” Barry said with a smirk to his voice before turning and starting to undress Bart.  Sure he didn’t have lightning etched abs but he was no slouch and had clearly been hitting the gym a little.  Once naked, his own hard slab of an erection lay across his thigh as Barry helped him undress him.  The pair now nude turned on Ray and divested him of his own clothing, leaving the three nude under the table.  Barry turned and took Ray’s cock in his mouth as Ray took Bart and Bart took Barry, forming a three way daisy chain as they sucked on one another.  Barry set his cock to vibrating just like his throat and midway through the blow job tried phasing his tongue through Ray like he had Leo.  Ray bucked and Barry grinned at how close he’d gotten him.  He could feel the slick flow of precum in his mouth and wondered if it’d be enough to make his mouth glow.  But he pulled off with a pop that got the table cloth raised so the three Lens could watch as Barry turned Bart around and took his double’s cock into his throat that was indeed already glowing faintly, to put himself in Ray’s mouth and Bart to blowing Ray.   
  
Barry phased his tongue again while his fingers were working over his doubles prostate only to hear Bart pant and swear around Ray’s cock, before spraying his load down Barry’s throat.  Barry drank him dry and brutally worked him over till he was mewing and moaning, which caused Ray to unload next, nearly drowning Bart in the thick glowing cream he shot out of him.  Ray was so turned on he was starting to glow as he worked two fingers firmly into Barry’s vibrating ass only to do a twist of his hand and bring Barry with a startled cry.  The speedster nearly vibrated through the floor as he came down from his orgasmic high, the table cloth draped down they lay there for a while before Barry smirked.  He crawled over to Len and indicated the others go to their Len.  Once in place following Barry’s lead, they undressed their Lens from the waist down before they climbed out from under the table still naked.   
  
“And the reason my pants are off now?” Len raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Oh I have plans.” Barry smirked as he nodded at the other two and they silently finished undressing their Len so that they were all six sitting there naked.   
  
“And this plan?” Lenny arched a brow.   
  
“Oh that’s simple.” Ray smirked.   
  
“We want to watch you three together…” Bart blushed.   
  
“Oh, and where do you expect us to do that?” Lenny raised his Bart’s chin to look him in the eyes.   
  
“Well there is a nice soft pile of clothes under the table…” Bart bit his lip.   
  
“You want to watch us fuck?” Leo turned to Ray, holding him to him gently.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Who goes where?” Len grinned at Barry.   
  
“Oh I like you all in the middle of the threeway.  But you can always rotate and play around with who feels best where.”   
  
“You just like the idea of the pair of them fucking me don’t you.” Len held Barry’s cock and gave it a wave.   
  
“Them, me… maybe all of us… let me get some food in me and I can make a lot of things happen.” Barry gave hungry eyes to the plates of food.   
  
“You eat.  We’ll… figure this out.” Len kissed Barry’s cheek.   
  
“Okay.” Barry smiled as the Lens stood to slip under the table.   
  
“We’ve got to do this more often.” Ray grinned.   
  
“I concur.” Bart nodded as he sipped his coco.   
  
“Oh I totally agree…” Barry smirked raising his glass.  “To group relations.”   
  
“Here here!” Bart smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out all of Public Enemy by Crimson1, Especially chapter 15 that inspired this.


End file.
